


To Have and Hold

by Beanus



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blanc swears a little, F/M, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, because she cares, but its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanus/pseuds/Beanus
Summary: Your wife was quirky and unique, but the one thing (out of many) you loved about her the most was that she was yours.





	1. Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> In which you and her invoke the most sacred of all couple pastimes; banter and cuddling.

You were absolutely, 100-percent certain that you loved and trusted your wife.

...However, there were a lot of grievances that you could sit down and have a chat with her about. Namely, her frankly lacking ability at anything work-related. She may be your darling little warrior, cute as a button, but she couldn't fill out a citizen request if her life depended on it.

You don't write 'y'all' down on an official Basilicom document. Even if it's to those guys who want the Goddess to beat a platformer level for them.

"Uh, hello? Planeptune to my dearly betrothed? Ya there? Are ya thinking about my idea on those pudding breaks?"

You briefly snapped out of your little quasi-rant to look at your wife. What did she want, again?

Oh, right. Her latest masterpiece, you assumed. Putting on the air of a stern teacher and clearing your throat, you reviewed the document while trying to ignore her bouncing cutely in her seat, waiting for your approval. In the growing list of things you loved about her, her earnest desire to have you around was simple yet sweet.

Although sometimes it did get a little clingy. Like when you were brought along to a guest at a sleepover. An all-girls sleepover. _And then you played truth or dare._

...Right, the document. It was acceptable, and even fairly professionally written (ignoring the thesaurus she nudged behind her back, it was the thought that counts). Placing a hand on her head and treading your fingers through her messy purple locks, you tell her just how much you appreciate her efforts.

"H-Heyyy! Quit it! _I'm_ the main protagonist here, so it's _me_ who gotta do the lovey-dovey stuff! You might have the upper hand here, buster, but you can't out-love this Nep!"

She huffed and turned away, but you knew it was just to hide her dorky smile and cherry-red blush. You have to wonder if other couples are this sweet with each other as you are with Neptune. You were about to ask her that before a timid knock on the door caused you to look away.

"Um, hey sis, hello brother-in-law! Just coming to check up on you because...y'know...Histoire. Work."

Nepgear awkwardly chuckled, and you smiled at the mental image of her cringing behind the door before opening it. Reminding her with a soft tap on the nose that she can just use your name, you stepped back to let her gaze at the stack of freshly-completed requests.

"Oh, wait! Hey, hey honey! We'll do the thing now, no if's, buts, or coconuts!"

You sighed, but couldn't help smiling as Neptune shot out of her seat and got onto the other side of the table. You got up struck that dramatic pose you learned from Nisa towards the hideous mountain of paperwork, your darling wife copying you.

_PFFT-_

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Nepgear quickly nodded and turned away, hunching over.

"O-Ok, o _K heehee_ ok...ah- _ahaha_ thankyouverymuch!"

Clumsily grabbing at the door, you watched as your sister-in-law stumble towards her room to laugh in peace.

"Mission success!" You joined your wife in a slick high-five. You might be a grown man but shucks, didn't those poses make you feel cool. With the moment said and done, you shot your wife a knowing look.

Oh yeah, it was time to cuddle.

* * *

"Well don't keep me waiting over there, stud! Mama needs some lovin' after a good day a' work!"

You stared as your wife, who only came up to your chest in height, held her arms out in anticipation from her laying position. You weren't sure how this would work, but she could carry you bridal style in her HDD form, so...

You shrugged and took off your jacket, walking over and lying down on top of her. You made sure not to just press your entire weight on her though, as-

"Kuh-! O-Okay, alright, n-new rule, you got _way_ too much junk in that trunk to do this...!"

Yeah, that's why.

Gasping in mock pain, you huffed and sprung off her, sitting on the floor and turning away. You couldn't stay not-angry for long, though, as a thin, Neptune-like pair of arms snaked their way around your neck.

"You know it's true...~"

Well yeah, but she didn't need to know. You crossed your arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Brigadier Big Spoon, can we please cuddle for realsies? Pleeeease?"

Giving it a moment, you quickly turned around and crawled onto the couch, lying next to her. Your arms slowly wrapped around her waist, and Neptune melted into the embrace by giving one of her own.

"Mmmm..."

She pressed her face into your neck, you let yours rest her in messy head of lavender-scented hair. As always, the stress from the day slowly began to evaporate, and you were just about ready to fall asleep.

"Hey."

You slowly cracked an eye open.

"I dunno if I say this enough, but I'm really glad for all of this. You, Nepgear, Histy, my buddies...you guys don't know just how happy you make me, ya know?"

Now both eyes were open.

"Wha- hey, don't gimme that look! I might not look it, but like any good protagonist I know when I got it good!"

You brought her closer to your chest. Eventually, you felt a little pat on the back, and you loosened your grip to look at her again.

Her smile was tinged with sadness, and you didn't like it.

"I...I know this'll all end someday, what with the whole...uh...human thing going on, but I just wanted you to know that I, um...I really love you, y'know? I'm _so_ glad you fell into my life, and taught me what sharing a shake feels like, a-and met my friends, a-"

You kissed her on the forehead, which quieted her while you wiped an errant tear away. She pulled a hand from off your back and shyly held it out, and you grasped onto it firmly.

The low light of the living room made the rings shine.

"...Don't worry about that for now."

"I know."

"I love you, Neptune."

"...Yeah, me too. Thanks again."

Giving you the brightest smile of the evening, you shifted around to hold her in your arms again while she did the same.

It was another night in Planeptune, and everything about that was ok.


	2. Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was developed for too long, I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which your irresponsible wife falls asleep on the job again and taking care of her isn't a chore at all.

Your wife was nothing short of an overachiever, the kind of girl to stay up until sunrise the next day to complete her work, your work, and the work of the employees a floor down. It was admirable, insane, and incredibly stupid in the same vein.

It was those last two traits that had you standing in her office at two in the morning, trying to shake her awake lest the puddle of drool end up ruining the various documents strewn about her desk. It was sort of a routine by this point.

"Mmmrghl."

It seems this attempt failed. She seems a bit more content to cuddle with her desk than she does with you, which to be perfectly fair is kind of annoying.

Oh hey, isn't that Kei over there? What, another stack? Ah, what a pain, Noire is out-

"W-Wha - I'm awake! I-I'm awake!"

Honestly, even though you two were happily wed for two years now, she _still_ thinks about her work over you sometimes...

...

N-Not that you cared, or anything...

"Huh...? What are you doing up this..." she lets out a long yawn, but the cute display isn't going to distract you this time. "...This early?"

You felt your eyebrow raise as you carefully repeated the question.

"I was just...checking on things. You don't have to worry, ok?"

But you do, and you make sure to clearly let her know that.

Even in the darkness of the room, you can see a faint dusting of pink in her cheeks. "I'll be _fine_ , sheesh! For Lastation, I'd work for an entire _week_ without rest!"

You remind her that for the sake of Lastation, it is important for their lady to get enough rest to be sharp and healthy every day.

Even softer, you tell her that for the sake of her husband, she get enough rest so she doesn't fall asleep on her cold, hard desk again.

"H-Hey! You c-can't just...I mean...you can't p-pull that on me and expect to say no!"

You smile knowingly and tell her that it's touching to know she thinks that way. Her face goes from pink to red, and she huffily turns away.

"You idiot, you just had to go and ruin it like that...n-not that I really mind, in any case," she whispers. You roll your eyes, watching her shakily get up from her desk and stretch. After hearing a variety of cracking noises you weren't quite sure were healthy, Noire briskly strode towards the door. Upon noticing that you were still standing there, she raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the hall.

"Uh, don't know if you fell asleep on your feet, but we need to head back to our room and...y'know...s-sleep together? Ugh, whatever, I'm heading off first."

Nodding, you saw her off first before sneaking a peek at the documents on her desk. _Something_ had to have been keeping her here, in any case.

Prototype blueprints for a new console, completed citizen requests, business merging proposals, an article with the title 'Ten Ways These Women Really Spiced Up Marriage Life In Bed!', a letter from-

...

You decided to stop for tonight.

* * *

_Thump._

You smiled over the sizzling of sausage, turning them around in pan before they burn. Noire never had graceful mornings, especially after her long nights, and you knew it was a huge relief to her that you took care of her without complaint. Today, of course, would be no different.

She stumbles out of the bedroom and sits down at the table with the grace of a flailing Horsebird, and for a moment the two of you are content with letting the sounds of cooking fill the room.

It's Noire who eventually breaks the silence. "Gonna be out all day tomorrow, have to go to a conference in Planeptune to talk with my frie- _the other goddesses_ about this big crossover game for the new release wave. We're thinking about...uh...console exclusives, right."

You nod and automatically reply that you know she'll do her best.

You're just about to scoop freshly-scrambled eggs onto a plate as you hear a chair scrape across the floor, followed by soft padding towards your direction.

"Hey."

You remain silent, a subtle nudge for her to keep going.

"It's not like I _want_ to work forever, y'know. I love Lastation and her people, and it's my job to make sure that the future remains bright and full of opportunity for them. I like to think I've done a pretty good job ensuring that, at least for now. But..."

You feel slender arms wrap themselves around your stomach, sending a not-too-unpleasant shiver down your spine.

"Is it alright for someone like me to be a little selfish too? Would anyone mind if I indulged in my own desires...?"

Your breath catches, and you turn around to look back at her with an incredulous expression. After a few seconds, she removes her face from your back and meets your gaze. Gulping, her gaze scanned across the room before she slammed her palm into the wall behind you, pinning you to the spot.

"W-What?! You're looking at me like it's totally alien for me to want to spend time with the guy I _married!_ I-It's not like I want to spend a day in your arms just relaxing or anything! That's, _pfftt_ -" she lets out that goofy chuckle only she can pull off, the one that screams 'I don't know when to stop, help me'.

You never did, even as you're being pinned to the counter-top listening to her adorably off-tangent rant about romantic couple activities.

"That's just stupid! Oh, talking about stupid, I also definitely don't want to take you to work with me so the talks aren't so incredibly boring! O-Or...uh... **ah.** "

Cocking your head to the side, you look over her shoulder to see none other than the Oracle and the CPU Candidate, respectively wearing looks of amusement and exasperation. Kei was holding what you could only assume to be today's workload, and you felt yourself deflating a little.

"Sis, if you're really going to go that far, you should probably just tell him how you really feel and be done with it. Please, I'm starting to feel secondhand embarrassment."

"I'll have to side with Uni on this one, Noire. I mean to draw _no ire_ from this next comment, but if you keep playing coy those kinds of activities really won't happen."

Wait. Did she just make a really bad pun?

"Did you just...make a pun out of my sister's name?"

Kei was out of the room before any of you could get a response, Uni following hot on her heels. Noire's head slumped against your chest, her wind having lost tapered off.

"I want to die."

You told her that was bit dramatic.

* * *

"Haah..."

You felt her squirm around in your grip before finally getting comfortable, her head nestled against your cheek. After replying to the morning fiasco with an elegant "screw it", you were dragged out to the balcony and essentially thrown into the rather suspiciously large lounger. For her early display of cheekiness, Noire placed today's paperwork on Kei in order to take a day off, and you shared a giggle at her genuinely horrified expression.

"I'll admit, this is pretty nice."

You hummed in agreement. The sounds of traffic were far away as you stared into the nearly cloudless blue sky, enjoying the company of your wife while she did the same. Your eyes were getting half-lidded before you heard her begin to speak again.

"In case I don't say it enough, thank you. Thank you for putting up with me for two years, thank you for showing me nothing but support and l-love, and...uh..."

You felt your hand being lifted to gently rest on her thigh, her own hand intertwined with yours. She turned her head to give you a shy smile.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to know what the perfect husband is like. I-I don't usually bend for just anybody, but I'd gladly tear the world down if you asked me."

...

You asked her if she spent some time last night rehearsing that last bit.

"W-Wha- you idiot! You just had to go and ruin like that! Also, not answering that question!"

You chuckle.

"I love you, Noire."

It takes a moment to register, but she sighs and leans her head against yours.

"Don't make me say it out loud too often, ok? I...love you too."

She was criminally cute, that Noire.


	3. Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your past haunts you, but your wife is always there to turn your head to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry with how long this took...also, this is a bit heavy on characterization which might not apply or appeal to you, fair warning.

Sometimes you just felt like sitting around and wasting the day inside. Luckily for you, your darling Blanc shared the same passive mindset.

_Flip._

It had been a year since she came to you, flustered and cursing under her breath, holding a strange black box in her hand. Now, you weren't really sure what to expect, since it wasn't the first time that Blanc ran up to you holding something weird, telling you that Neptune gave it to her and you  _really_  don't want to know. Once she got on one knee, though, everything just seemed to connect, and it was the by far the happiest moment in your entire life.

* * *

_"Wait, are you crying?! Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have settled on this dinky-ass ring!"_

_Shaking your head, you took a hand away from the sobbing mess that was your face._

_"No, you're smiling? You...damnit! You got me really worried for a second! As payback, you better accept this, alright? From here on out, we'll be partners until the end..."_

_Grabbing your trembling hand, it took her about five tries and around twenty muttered curses to slip the ring onto your finger._

_Your middle finger.  
_

_The wedding was postponed for two weeks due to your_ __fiancée_  having a bit of a meltdown._

* * *

You let out a wistful sight, attracting her attention. Feeling her hair shift under your chin, you peeked down to catch her eyes.

"Are you alright? Your eyes look a bit misty."

You let out a hum and quietly tell her that you're just reminiscing again, and how you were so lucky to end up like this. Letting out an amused huff, you felt her lean into you and pat your leg.

_Flip._

"You big crybaby, getting all sappy again. Well, not like it's a bad thing, per say...it's one of your charm points. Hell, remember that one time we went questing?"

You felt heat rise to the tips of your ears, remembering a particularly embarrassing incident about a month ago. Your wife had taken you to a low-level monster extermination quest in order to toughen you up, but upon seeing her smash an unfortunate Dogoo into toothpaste with a frost-encrusted hammer you burst into tears and begged her to spare the poor creatures, shielding their squishy (and thoroughly confused) bodies with your own.

It took ten minutes of futile justification and argument for her to throw her hands up and quit the quest, but your tears were at least partially stopped when you felt a warm tongue lick your cheek and found that the both of you were suddenly surrounded by a herd of friendly Dogoo. After politely telling them to move to a quieter zone (and motioning a stunned Blanc to keep quiet), you turned in the quest and got the paltry reward for 'eliminating' the pests. Since then, there have been numerous requests by the other goddesses for you to come over and solve their monster problems, which didn't sit too well with your wife judging by the heated 'debates' she'd get into.

"...Heh. You're blushing, aren't you?" You could hear the smile in her voice. You looked down to meet her shining eyes. "You really are an open book, y'know that? I love you."

That was...you weren't ready for that. You were about to tell her what for when you heard the hallway door burst open. Knowing exactly what to expect, you heard Blanc let out a deep sigh, toss her book to the side and virtually melt into your lap.

"Blanc! Big bro!"

"Blanc...Big brother...!"

Ram barreled into the room, gripping her sister Rom by the hand. You gave them a smile and motioned for them to come forward. Taking the motion as encouragement, Ram's eyes sparkled as she let go of her sister and dived into Blanc's lap, knocking the wind right out of her with a vicious headbutt.

"Kuh...! Damnit, Ram, can you knock it off with that?!"

Ram let out a dramatic groan as you felt a small, cold mass curl up into your side. You pulled an arm off of Blanc to wrap Rom into the pile, earning a shy smile from the quieter twin. It had taken a while and a lot of tea parties, but you honestly felt like the twins were starting to warm up to the idea that you were going to be part of the family.

"Nope! You two spend  _waaaaaay_  too much time together! It's kinda gross, why would you wanna sit around in here all day making kissy faces with each other?"

"Maybe because we're married?"

"Geez, sounds boring. You're lucky you have us!"

You nod, unwrapping a hand from around your wife's waist to ruffle Ram's hair. Blanc follows up shortly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

It wasn't perfect, and you were pretty sure she was squeezing a bit too tight considering that Ram began to try tapping out of her grip, but she was trying for you. At least, you thought she was, because that grin she has is a  _bit_  too wicked.

"Ram, Rom! Please do not run in the halls! Where-"

A smile naturally found it's way onto your face as you saw Mina Nishizawa, graceful Oracle of Lowee, tumble into view. That poor woman found a way to run herself ragged every day, and you made it a personal mission to dote on her whenever you could, because who else would? As Neptune said during that one meeting,  _"There has to be a mom character for the mom character, my dude!"_

"Ah, that's good. Good evening, Lady Blanc! Sir!"

Letting out a soft grunt of acknowledgement and a reminder to not call you "Sir", you looked down to see your wife cradling Ram to her chest, having already fallen asleep if her soft snores were anything to go by. Feeling something press against your side, you looked down to see Rom nodding off, breathing slowed and eyelids struggling to stay open. Pulling your hand up to slowly pet her, she surrendered almost immediately as you felt her body go slack.

"They've fallen asleep already?" Mina whispered, kneeling behind you to peek at the twins.

"Yeah. Long day for you guys, eh Mina?"

She sighed, gently resting her chin on your shoulder while making to remove her glasses and hat. "Yes, though we did manage to clear the monster infestations that plagued the outskirts for so long. I'm," she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "So proud of them..."

Feeling her breath slowing on your collarbone, you moved your hand from Rom's head to let it lie over your wife's palm. After what felt like an hour of silence, you heard her take a breath.

"...I think they'd be happy with this," she whispered, gently gripping your hand and running her thumb along the back.

You felt your eyes water, thinking back to the events of the year. The cafe chats, the awkward flirty texting that you'd get early in the morning, moving in as "PR director" to the CPU of Lowee ("you're WHAT?!" _)_ , getting to know the twins, getting married...all of it was pushed to the back of your mind as you remembered the day you met your darling Blanc.

* * *

_Your sobs were loud, ugly, and filled with an empty desperation that made the air feel disgustingly thick. The graveyard was desolate, the few people there only further spurred on by your despair to leave quick blessings to those they lost and get on with their lives._

_But not you._

_You wanted them back. Goddesses above, why couldn't the unforgiving winter have taken you instead? To see the cold seep into their old bones, feel the warmth in their bodies slowly leave them as they told you it was alright and it wasn't your **fault**_   _and that they will always love you-_

_"Hey."_

_You did everything you could, they said. But they were **wrong.**  If only you begged harder for those blankets, if only you scrounged around for more food towards that restaurant downtown, if only, if only-_

_"HEY!"_

_Sufficiently knocked out of your downwards spiral into depression, you jumped and whipped around to some...brownish lump. Roughly rubbing at your eyes with the sleeves of your raggedy coat, you focused on the little girl with the huge coat. Her dull blue eyes were focused on yours, a spark of concern evident within._

_"Uh, sorry for shouting that loud. You looked as if you were having a panic attack and I wanted to...you know."_

_"Wh-" It took a second to remember how to speak, your throat relaying a garbled mess._

_"I came here to visit a friend I knew from a long time ago. She's alright, but she told me something I'll never forget; always remember to care for your people. These two...were they important to you?"_

_More than anything. Where was she going with this? Why was she talking to you?_

_"...Then come on, get up and tell me about them. I know this place near the Basilicom, neat little coffee shop that has the most **kickass**  tangerines from-"_

_"Wh...Why? Why are you...Who are you...?"_

_Blinking, the girl's eyes widened before she coughed into her giant, hand-encompassing sleeve. Her blush was cute._

_"...My bad. The name is Blanc, nice to meet you."_

_"You're...distracting me, aren't you Blanc?"_

_Scratch that, she was one of those 'full-face blush' girls and that insanely cute. You gave her a wide smile and wiped the last vestiges of tears from your face._

_"Thank you. I think I'll, um, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Yeah, that...yes."_

_Burning up a little, you got up and started to follow her, turning back one more time to glance at your parents' graves._ _They would've liked this, you thought._

_After all, you were told that if someone made you smile the first time you met them, they're worth keeping in your heart. And not once were they ever wrong._

* * *

You snapped out of your memories to find Blanc asleep, hand still gripping yours. You squeezed it, and you could swear she squeezed back.

"You're my family..."

You pulled your arms in to bring everyone a little closer. You couldn't help but smile as Ram mumbled in her sleep, burying her face in her sister's neck.

"I love you forever."

Yes, you were positively certain they'd be happy to see you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes Vert, the Oracles, and the Makers. Oh man do I have a lot of work ahead...please tell me what you think of this story!


End file.
